


Restored

by LonelyLittleFangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Felix is so done, Gen, I dont, Ill stop - Freeform, Magic, No Romance, What am I doing, blep, bloop, conure is a breed of bird, conure just wants to be noticed, just to be confused?, ok, poko - Freeform, teddy is confused, what should i name the conure, who knows - Freeform, why are you reading this, why are you still here, with my life, yes poko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLittleFangirl/pseuds/LonelyLittleFangirl
Summary: teddy just wants to draw and not be confused
Kudos: 2





	Restored

**Author's Note:**

> conure is a breed of bird

Cold wind blew through the window, bringing an odd sense of comfort. Teddy walked up to his shelf, picking up his sketchbook and markers. The sun shined into, hitting his small collection of plants, and made the room look ethereal. 'This is the perfect setting to draw'.

He sat down at his desk and started sketching a few birds. He sketched for a few minutes before he was satisfied. 

He opened up his box of sketch markers and picked out a few bright colours. 

He opened up the red one, colouring the crown, and its wings. Colouring most of it a dark blue-green, and a few bits of green and yellow. 

Suddenly, a few particles came off the drawing. He blinked confused, and it was gone. 

‘I should take a break, I haven’t slept in a while’. He went to his to get a glass of water. 

He suddenly heard a loud thud from his room. He rushed back in to see his sketchbook and markers all over the floor. And a small blue, red and green conure was sitting on top of the pile of art supplies. 

“Hello, master” the conure said. Teddy took one look at the bird, walked out of the room, and screamed.

“WHAT’S GOING ON?? AM I DREAMING??? THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM, RIGHT?”

Teddy peeked into the room, and poof, the conure was gone. 

‘Okay, okay, calm down teddy, you haven’t slept in almost 2 days, you’re probably just tired’.

He walked back into his room, deciding that he should probably sleep. He tried going to sleep, but he kept tossing and turning. “Yeah this isn’t working, I’ll try something else”.

He decided that maybe going for a walk might clear his head. He was getting ready when, 

“What are you doing master?” 

“……..‘Huh?’

Teddy slowly turned and looked into the mirror, 

there it was. 

The conure.

Sitting. On top. Of his head.

‘Okay yeah I’m probably hallucinating. I’ll just get back to that walk’.

But as he was walking he noticed that people were looking at him weird a few people giggling. A girl came up to, looking excited

“your pet bird is really cute mister! Can I pet it?”

‘My pet bird?’

“What bird”

“the one on your head? It’s not yours?”

‘The one on my….. WAIT THEY CAN SEE IT TOO??? I’m not hallucinating???’

what the heck is going on...........

“Oh haha… that bird yeah sure, you can pet it”

“It’s so soft!!”

“Yeah, I guess”

after a few moments of petting the adorable bird on his head the girl waved good bye and walked away. Teddy decided that it would be best to go home and figure things out. 

‘If other people could see it, does that mean my drawing actually came to life? And can TALK?’

Teddy was very confused by the situation. And even more when he opened his door

…

his sketchbook was on the floor, all of its pages gone, and all of his drawings were running around.

His house was a mess. All of his plants were knocked down, his curtains torn and ripped, all his belongings all over the floor. His cabinets empty, all of their contents on the floor. Glass all over the floor. that was his favourite vase. 

Yup, he was very confused

one of his drawings, a lion came up to him. He started backing up, scared for his life.

He kept backing up and was cornered by the lion.

‘Why did I ever draw this? It’s going to kill me!’

The lion spoke up, “teddy-“the lion sat down- “you need to wake up!”

…

‘What?’

‘Wake….up?’

‘I need……to….wake…’

“Teddy! Oh my god! You’re going to be late to work again! Wake up!”

“Ugh…….. Felix?”

“Yes Felix, who else would it be?”

‘So that was a dream’

“hello?? Are you even listening to me? You going to be late! Get up!”

“Late? To what?”

“Work you idiot! Now get up”

‘work… OH NO. WORK’

teddy bolted up a started rushing through his morning routine. Grabbed the toast and ran out of the house he shared with his roommate, Felix

“what’s the rush, master?”

…  
He looked to his shoulder, and there it was.

The conure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading? I guess? #my first ever work


End file.
